


Sex (Tears) And Conversation

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the end of the talking for a while, but it's only the beginning of Patrick thinking about it.</p><p>He does some research, but it turns out that googling "what does it mean that I like getting held down during sex" doesn't provide much helpful information, and he can't bring it up with anyone, so he just – thinks about it, instead. It's probably more thought than he's put into anything before in his life other than hockey, but it leads him to some pretty interesting conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex (Tears) And Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a quick PWP set in the Childish Things universe with Patrick crying during sex for torigates, but… that's not what it ended up being. There is crying during sex, but it's more of a stand alone fic/kink exploration story and it doesn't quite fit that particular 'verse, so I still owe torigates short sex-tears someday (especially since she just posted amazing HGTV AU fic for me).

They don't talk much about their sex life, not when it comes to specifics. When Patrick finally got a clue about how Jonny felt about him and then worked up the nerve to call him on it, they had years of pent-up sexual tension to work through. They just – fucked, however they felt like at the time, and it was always good. Patrick's a little amazed at how good, to be honest.

But they don't have an explicit conversation about sex until they've been dating for more than five months, and even then, it's pretty stilted.

"Uh," Jonny says one night, after he's just given Patrick the best goddamn head of his life and finally lets Patrick's hands up from where he's been holding them both tight in one of his own. "So, when I – uh – "

Patrick's still breathing heavy, not really paying attention to anything, but he reaches down to start jerking Jonny off and says, "What, babe?"

Jonny turns red. Patrick watches in fascination as it rushes over his face and chest, little blotchy circles around his nipples and on his neck. Patrick hasn't even gotten a decent rhythm going on his dick yet, so Jonny's clearly just embarrassed about something.

"C'mon," Patrick says. "What's up?"

"You seem to – not mind, uh, when I – "

Patrick grins. "When you blow me? Fuck no, why would I mind?"

Jonny grimaces, closing his eyes. "No – when I. When I hold you down."

Patrick stills. "Oh," he says, because he's – literally – never thought about it. He's experienced it, obviously, and loved it, but he's not at all sure why or if he ever would have put what Jonny does to him in those words without Jonny bringing it up first.

"You – you do, right?" Jonny says. "Or are you just – fuck, please tell me you're not just letting me do shit you don't like."

Patrick blows a raspberry in Jonny's direction. "Ha, as if," he says dismissively. "No, I just didn't – didn't think about it that way. But I like it."

"Okay, good," Jonny says, and lets Patrick get back to business.

That's the end of the talking for a while, but it's only the beginning of Patrick thinking about it.

He does some research, but it turns out that googling "what does it mean that I like getting held down during sex" doesn't provide much helpful information, and he can't bring it up with anyone, so he just – thinks about it, instead. It's probably more thought than he's put into anything before in his life other than hockey, but it leads him to some pretty interesting conclusions.

First, Jonny holding him down. Patrick thinks he likes it because it means he can't screw anything up and all he has to do is feel what Jonny's doing to him. He's not insecure about his sex skills or anything. Fuck no, he's a sex god, and to quote Clueless (which he can do in his own head without fear of being mocked), his man is satis _fied_. But when Jonny is making the decisions about what happens next, when Jonny's holding him and watching him with hungry, dark eyes, Patrick gets to a whole other level of bliss. It's freeing, in a way he hasn't ever experienced off the ice. He thinks he might like other things, too, now that he's consciously thinking about it, things like blindfolds or actual restraints, but he's not sure if Jonny's thing for holding him down means the same thing for Jonny as it does for him. He doesn't want to make Jonny feel like what they do isn't enough for him.

He encourages it, though. He makes sure to never hold back when Jonny's fucking him and not touching his dick, is just intent on making him as crazy as possible. He lets Jonny see everything, keeps his eyes open and on Jonny's face, makes every noise his body wants to make, never protests unless he truly isn't enjoying something. When he fucks Jonny he almost always gets Jonny to ride him, to set the pace and control their movement. Jonny almost never refuses or suggests anything else (and that way Patrick also gets to spend a lot of time grabbing Jonny's ass, which is its own reward). Their sex gets even better – Jonny either gets the hint or just loves the things he can get Patrick to do when he gets bossy in bed – and Patrick's content. More than content.

Eventually, he gets better at googling and finds some helpful sites about kink and starts to get a better idea of the psychology behind how he feels. He's not sure exactly how much of the subspace stuff really applies to him, but reading about it does make him less nervous to bring it up with Jonny. If you can't bring up bondage and control during sex with a guy you've been exclusively dating for two years, when can you?

So he bites the bullet and asks, after they've just finished jerking each other off in the shower after a win on the road.

"Do you ever want to, like, do more to me?" Patrick says. Jonny's drying off on the bathmat, and he almost falls into the sink at Patrick's words.

"What?" he says, once he's gotten his balance again. "Do more what?"

"Like, during sex," Patrick says. He doesn't have Jonny's embarrassment problem when it comes to talking about this stuff, but he still feels awkward because they don't ever do this. "You know, more than just not letting me come until you say I can, and holding me where you want me."

"You said you liked it," Jonny says, his eyes narrowing in suspiciously on Patrick, like Patrick's just admitted to thinking hockey's a subpar sport.

"I do, man," Patrick says. "I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't! I'm just wondering if you ever want to do – other stuff, too."

Jonny gets redder than the warmth of the bathroom can account for, and wraps his towel firmly around his waist. "Can we maybe talk about this sitting down?" he mumbles, not looking at Patrick.

Patrick grins. "Sure, babe." He gets out of the shower after wrapping his own towel around himself and leads Jonny to the bedroom. It's slightly bad timing that he brought up this topic in a hotel room – they'll have to keep quiet so that none of their teammates can hear them.

"I don't want you to think I'm not happy about the way we fuck now," Patrick says, once he's arranged Jonny to his liking across from him on the bed. "I've just been thinking about it, and I wanted to tell you that I like it – _really_ like it – when you make the calls and let me just bliss out on it, and if you like it, too, we can – do it more?"

Jonny stares, his mouth hanging open slightly in a way that makes Patrick feel annoyingly fond of him. He's such a fucking mouth-breather.

"And maybe, like, you can tie me up? Or make me wait longer to come, or blindfold me – " Patrick stops talking when Jonny starts looking overwhelmed in a bad way. "We don't have to," he backtracks. "I just thought I'd – mention it. I don't even know if I'd like all that for sure, it just – seems like I would."

"Fuck," Jonny says eventually. He runs a hand through his hair and then meets Patrick's eyes again. His pupils are blown, and his voice is deep and husky, like he's been sucking cock or yelling for hours.

Patrick's not entirely sure, but he thinks that might be a good sign. He waits.

Jonny sighs, the tension in his arms melting away, then grins, a barely-there smirk that just lifts the corners of his mouth. "You don't even know all the things I want to do to you, Peeks."

The familiar nickname sounds different in this context, more meaningful than it ever has before. It makes Patrick shiver, and he can feel his dick trying to get hard again, which – that's not happening, he's not nineteen anymore, but the look on Jonny's face makes him wish he was.

"Maybe you should tell me," he gets out, then lies back on the bed, keeping Jonny's gaze the whole time.

Jonny leans down next to Patrick, his elbow holding up his head as he lies on his side and whispers.

"I want – I want to make you come, and then keeping sucking your dick until you're hard again and you can't tell if it feels good or if it hurts, and then make you come again."

Patrick swallows, hears his throat click as it works. It's like the silent Jonny that holds him down during sex suddenly has a voice, a dark, dangerous tone that matches the dark, dangerous look in his eyes. "What else?"

"I want," Jonny says, lips almost touching Patrick's neck. "I want to lick you open and fuck you on my fingers until you're sobbing, begging me for my dick. I want to fuck you like that, just spit for lube and my fingers in your mouth for you to suck on and my other hand smacking your ass while I ride it, and I want you to come like that, just from how much you like my dick fucking your ass."

Patrick lets out a noise he didn't even know he could make, his dick actually hardening a bit under his towel so quickly it hurts, and it makes him think about it, picture what Jonny's saying even more clearly. It would _hurt_ , and he wants it so badly he can hardly see the room beyond Jonny's face, can almost taste Jonny's fingers in his mouth.

"Jesus," he gasps. "Yeah, Jonny, I want – I want that."

Jonny's breath hitches and he puts his hand on Patrick's throat. It's just a light touch, barely anything at all, but Patrick shivers.

"Not – not now," Jonny says. "But at home – "

"Yeah," Patrick agrees, and he can't stop himself from kissing Jonny, trying to put everything he's feeling into the way his mouth opens up to Jonny's when Jonny takes control of the kiss and bites at his bottom lip. When Patrick finally pulls away for air, minutes later, his lips feel bruised and swollen and he's lightheaded.

Jonny looks just as wrecked, but he leans back and blinks. "We should go to sleep," he says, and Patrick knows he's right. They have a flight back to Chicago early in the morning and a home game the day after that. It still takes him a long moment before he lets Jonny stop touching his throat and nods his agreement.

After that - well, after that, things get amazing.

They don't get that intense all the time. Now that either of them can ask for it when they want it, they actually spend more time just fucking, getting off without thinking about the mechanics very heavily. They're still professional hockey players, and they don't have much time for things that involve lots of preparation or recovery during the season.

Jonny won't even do half the stuff he talked about until Patrick has been "prepared," which basically means they watch a lot of kinky porn together before trying anything new. Patrick is not complaining, but he's also careful not to call it porn in front of Jonny, who is very serious about the "tutorial" part of what they watch. Patrick's not too into the whole safeword-talk-about-your-limits part of things, but he gets that it's smart and that Jonny can't do this without it, so he goes along with it. Getting Jonny to blush at all the filthy things Patrick says in pursuit of finding his limits is also pretty sweet.

But sometimes, Patrick gets an itch under his skin that he recognizes now, the one that means he needs Jonny to take him out of his head and let him just feel things. He never hesitates to tell Jonny, just gives him a look and says something like "I need it tonight, okay?"

Jonny's eyes go dark and if they happen to be in public or in the locker room, he gives Patrick an exasperated look, because how dare he bring that up when Jonny can't immediately knock him down and take him under? Patrick also begins to recognize when it's Jonny who needs it – when he gets too focused on little things, when he starts to shut down and narrow in on himself. Sometimes Jonny will tell him, will ask for it, but usually it's Patrick who muscles Jonny into their bedroom or another private place and says "You wanna tie me up a little?" Jonny almost always does.

It goes well – they have some fumbles at the start, because it turns out Patrick doesn't actually like blindfolds. He needs to see that it's Jonny doing this to him. Overall, though, it's amazing.

Patrick wakes up on their day off one morning feeling out of it, with the restless spike of energy that used to lead to the urge to go out and drink or start fights. Instead of even contemplating that, he makes Jonny coffee, brings it to him in bed, and then says:

"I know you wanted to spend today relaxing and maybe calling your family, but – I think I need you to – I want you to fuck me."

Jonny sets down his coffee mug and considers Patrick. "How hard? How long?"

"As hard as you can, for as long as you can," Patrick says. "I just want – I don't want to be able to think or move or do anything you don't want me to do."

"We need to eat first," Jonny says, yawning around the words. "And then, if you're good, maybe I'll fuck you until you're crying."

They've never managed that before, though not for lack of trying. Patrick shivers, but obediently helps Jonny make breakfast with a minimum of trash-talking Jonny's usual morning zombie routine. They eat quickly and take care of some chores, and then Jonny tells him to go to the bedroom.

"Strip, and be ass-up on the bed by the time I get in there," he says. "You won't like it if you're not ready when I am."

Patrick sort of rolls his eyes, because Jonny wouldn't ever actually do anything Patrick didn't like, but he obeys because he wants this as quickly as he can have it. He's hard as soon as he gets into position.

Jonny starts by rimming him, slow, rough licks around his hole, just flirting with dipping inside him. Patrick tries to keep quiet - it's a game now, seeing how long he can last without letting Jonny hear him - but it's a losing battle once Jonny's tongue starts pushing into him. Just the sound of it is making Patrick want to moan, the filthy wet slide of Jonny's tongue on his skin louder than it should be in the quiet of the room. His half-suppressed noise reverberates around them both, drawing a satisfied hum from Jonny.

"Yeah," Jonny says, pressing the words into the thin skin around Patrick's hole. "Let me hear you, Peeks."

Patrick stifles his next moan purposefully, but Jonny smacks his ass and startles a gasp out of him anyway. The hot sting of Jonny's palm on his asscheek mixes with the pure pleasure of Jonny's tongue working him open and Patrick gasps again, unable to stop his whole-body shudder. He presses back into Jonny's tongue, trying to get more, and Jonny's hands come up to grab his hips and hold him still.

"No," Jonny says, quiet but commanding. "Take what I give you."

"Then give me more," Patrick insists. He does quit moving though, because experience has taught him that Jonny will stop altogether if he keeps pushing it.

Jonny's hands on his hips still, and Patrick licks his lips as Jonny says, "I'm going to give you more, don't worry. But you're getting it when I say, and not sooner."

Patrick focuses on Jonny's voice and the feeling of Jonny's tongue inside him as Jonny gets back to it, tries to stay present and not think about what Jonny might do next, but he's still too wrapped up in his own head to fully relax. Jonny must know this, because he pulls back after another few minutes, and his weight disappears from the bed. Patrick doesn't move, just listens to Jonny moving around the room. A drawer opens and closes, which means Jonny must be getting lube or possibly the handcuffs, and Patrick smiles happily to himself.

When Jonny resettles on the bed, he urges Patrick over onto his back, but he keeps whatever he got from the drawer out of sight. Patrick spreads his legs invitingly and Jonny laughs at him.

"You can't rush me," Jonny says, and Patrick sticks out his tongue. He can try, at least.

Jonny just pulls his arms up and over his head, snagging leather cuffs from where they're waiting on the bed and securing Patrick's hands together firmly before attaching the cuffs to the strap anchored on their bedframe under the pillows. Patrick arches into the stretch and watches the way Jonny's eyes rake over him, from the tips of his clenched fists to his hard, red cock.

"Yeah, you want this," Patrick says, just to see if he can make Jonny get all red and flustered.

It backfires on him, though, because Jonny just smirks and says, "I'm gonna get it, too."

The words slam into Patrick in a way he's pretty sure is unwarranted, but he can't help the images they put in his mind - Jonny fucking him, his arms tied together over his head, just taking Jonny's cock until he can't feel anything else. Patrick's eyes close as he swallows around his suddenly dry tongue.

Jonny's gotten the lube from somewhere, and Patrick's jolted back to the present when he pushes two fingers into Patrick's ass without any warning. Patrick hisses and holds his legs still.

"Jesus fuck," he says, panting a little. It feels so good, the stinging stretch resolving into fullness and pressure just where he wants it. "Gimme more, please."

Jonny grazes Patrick's thigh with sharp teeth and twists his fingers viciously, until Patrick's a little afraid he might come right then and there. He whines, letting it all go and not thinking or worrying about how he sounds.

"Jonny - god, Jon - I'm gonna, I'm gonna come if you d - fuck!"

Jonny laughs again, but he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Patrick's calf. There's only a moment for Patrick feel empty, and then he sighs as Jonny pushes... something? back inside him. He's confused for a second, but when he looks down, he can see Jonny holding onto the base of a black dildo. It feels big, almost as big as Jonny's cock, and Patrick breathes heavily as it's pushed all the way inside him. Trust Jonny to buy sex toys on the sly and then break them out without warning.

"I've been thinking about this," Jonny says, low and rough. "You can't get enough cock, can you? I'm going to find out how much of it you can handle."

Patrick's mind swims with images, all overlaid on the reality of Jonny in front of him, fucking him steadily with the dildo. "Please," Patrick gasps. "Yeah, c'mon, babe, I want it."

Jonny lets go of the dildo abruptly and straddles Patrick's chest. He's naked, and his cock is sticking out, almost close enough for Patrick to reach with his lips. His mouth drops open involuntarily, and Jonny smiles, moving close enough to rub his cockhead around the edges of Patrick's parted lips. He uses his right hand to push his cock just inside Patrick's mouth, and Patrick moans, lifting his head to try and get more. Jonny's left hand pushes his head back firmly, and Patrick goes slack, letting Jonny use him however he wants and just curling his tongue around whatever bit of Jonny's cock he can reach.

"Take what I give you," Jonny says, and Patrick sinks into it, feels his brain start to shut down until all he can focus on is Jonny's voice, Jonny's cock on his lips. Even the dildo in his ass loses some of its immediacy, until Jonny reaches back and grabs something Patrick can't see, and then - oh, fuck, then the dildo starts _vibrating_ and Patrick fights to stay still and take it.

"Fu - fuck," he breathes. "Jonny, oh fuck - what - "

"Two cocks inside of you," Jonny says, pushing further into Patrick's mouth. "Will that be enough for you?"

Patrick's panting around the cock in his mouth, little puffs of air until he can start breathing through his nose. He wants this, wants Jonny to fuck his face and his ass at the same time, can't believe he didn't think of it himself. It all starts to blur in his mind, everything he's feeling crashing together, sensations overwhelming him. It's _perfect_.

Jonny works steadily with his hips, pushing in and out of Patrick's mouth, guiding his cock with one hand and pressing a button on the remote for the dildo with the other, turning it up. He drops the remote then and uses his free hand to brush Patrick's hair back from his forehead. The gentle touch makes Patrick shiver, a clear sensation underneath all the rest, undercutting the throb of his hard, untouched dick.

"Maybe two isn't enough," Jonny says, panting a little himself. "Maybe - maybe I should fuck your ass with my cock and a dildo at the same time, get my fingers or another dildo in your mouth. You want that, Peeks? You want everything I give you, such a fucking good little slut for me."

Patrick's eyes close and start to water as the word "slut" sinks into his brain. He does want everything, he wants anything Jonny will give him. "Y-yeah," he manages, when Jonny pulls out of his mouth enough for him to speak. "I want - want you, whatever you want."

"I want you to take it," Jonny says. "I'm gonna fuck your throat, okay?"

"Yeah," Patrick gets out, and then Jonny's cock is pushing all the way inside his mouth, nudging back into his throat. All he can taste is Jonny, salty precome sliding down his throat, and Jonny's all he can see, too, when he manages to look up. Jonny's eyes are focused on him, watching with dark intensity, and Patrick swallows around Jonny's cock, tries to make it as good as he can.

The dildo in his ass is pulsing directly against his prostate, and when Jonny briefly reaches back to push it more firmly inside him, Patrick feels his spine light up with pleasure. He hasn't come untouched without a lot more prostate stimulation than this since he was a teenager, but he feels like it might happen soon, the pressure of an impending orgasm starting to build inside of him.

"You can come whenever you want," Jonny says, so he's clearly keeping track of things, too. He fucks Patrick's mouth a bit faster, and Patrick melts into it. He keeps his mouth and his throat open for Jonny, holds his eyes open, too, and meets Jonny's gaze. It's - Jonny looks so _proud_ , like Patrick is everything he's ever wanted, and that's what tips Patrick over the edge.

He can't help crying out when it happens, sound muffled but clear around Jonny's cock in his throat. His dick pulses endlessly and he can feel come dripping down his stomach and chest as his ass clenches down on the dildo, heightening sensation all over his body.

Jonny pulls his cock out until it's just pressing against Patrick's lips. He's breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Yeah," he says. "That's it, Peeks, come for me, you're so good."

Patrick lets out a hiccupy sob, his wrists flexing inside of the cuffs holding them above his head. Jonny's words almost prolong his orgasm, make him feel like he's floating, except for the dildo still vibrating in his ass, a point of pleasure so sharp it's starting to edge into pain. He's coming down a bit but still hazy when Jonny moves down between his legs and turns off the dildo and takes it out. Patrick feels empty, unfinished somehow even though he's already come, and when Jonny pushes his legs up to his chest and holds them there, he gets desperate.

"Please," he gets out. "Jonny, fuck me, please, I need it, need _you_."

"I've got you," Jonny says, and then his cock, still wet from Patrick's mouth, is pushing inside of Patrick, a dull, gorgeous ache that makes Patrick writhe a bit.

"You look so good like this," Jonny says, getting closer to Patrick's body and tilting his chin up with one hand. "Look, look at how good you are for me."

Patrick forces himself to look down his body at Jonny's cock moving steadily in and out of him, and it hits him like a punch, how desperate and open he is, how much he wants this. His throat closes over and tears start up in the corners of his eyes. He can't stop it, can only let it happen, and he sobs, his whole body wracked with overwhelming sensations.

Jonny chokes out a curse and fucks him harder, one hand wiping away the tears falling down Patrick's cheeks. He starts to frown, a tiny furrow appearing in his forehead when Patrick doesn't stop crying, and he leans down to whisper into Patrick's ear.

"You okay? You want me to stop?" he asks, and Patrick tightens his ass around Jonny in reply.

"Don't you fucking dare," he grits out, and Jonny's face relaxes into an amazed smile.

"I love you like this," Jonny says, starting to lose control of his thrusts. "God, Patrick, I want you like this all the time, wanna _wreck_ you."

Patrick beams through his tears and raises one shaky leg to rub at Jonny's hip. "I love it, too," he says, starting to calm down a little but still crying as Jonny's cock gets just a bit bigger inside him, as Jonny starts to come. Patrick sighs and presses down into it, enjoying the dirty wet hotness of Jonny's come inside his ass. He fucking loves this, and he doesn't care that his nose is all stuffed up from crying and that he probably looks like a red-eyed freak. He can't imagine anything better than the way Jonny looks at him then, wonder and love and satisfaction with himself and with Patrick written all over his face.

Jonny pulls out eventually and unlocks Patrick's hands, rubbing soothingly all over Patrick's sides and arms before pulling Patrick into his chest for some post-sex cuddling. Well, Jonny calls it "aftercare," but Patrick just took it like a champ, he can call it whatever he wants and Jonny can deal.

"Deal with it," he murmurs into Jonny's chest, and Jonny laughs. Patrick drifts off to the steady sound of Jonny's heartbeat beneath his cheek.

 

Patrick wakes up feeling clean and tender, like he's grown new skin during his nap. His mind is calm, all the anxious excess energy from before used up and drained out of him. Jonny is sitting next to him on the bed, one hand tangled in Patrick's hair, petting him.

"Time is it?" Patrick asks, with a hoarse voice. He clears his throat and looks expectantly at Jonny, who turns to grab the water bottle sitting on the bedside table.

"One pm," Jonny says, and helps him sit up to take a drink of the water. "You were asleep for an hour or so."

Patrick stretches, cataloging the satisfying soreness of his muscles, as well as the general state of his ass - Jonny apparently took care of cleanup, because Patrick feels clean, and his face isn't stained with tears anymore.

"So," Jonny says, and Patrick laughs.

"Debriefing time?" he asks, and ducks Jonny's indignant swat to his head. "Okay, fine, it was awesome and you did exactly what I needed. Happy?"

Jonny frowns. "I need you to take this seriously," he says.

Patrick rolls his eyes internally, but shoots Jonny a contrite look. "Sorry, babe. I mean it, though, that was perfect."

"The - the talking wasn't too much?" Jonny asks, his eyes fixed on a point behind Patrick's shoulder.

"No, it was great," Patrick says, pushing Jonny back and getting into his space. "I like it when you call me names and tell me what you want to do to me. It made me come so hard to think about it, okay?"

"Okay, good," Jonny says, and lets Patrick spoon him on the bed, which is a sign that's he's really happy with Patrick, because he normally makes a fuss about being the big spoon ("I'm taller, Pat, it's only natural!"), and Patrick presses a kiss into Jonny's neck.

"Did you like it?" Patrick asks, because debriefing is not just for whoever tops, he's been forced to read enough articles to know that.

Jonny twitches against him. "Yeah, it was – it was good. I think maybe next time I want to have you get yourself prepped, and then I'll make you jerk off while I watch with your fingers inside your ass and not let you come."

Patrick swallows, hard, and pinches Jonny's side in retaliation. "Fuck, yeah," he says, and ignores Jonny's indignant bellow. "You say shit like that to me when there's no way I can get hard, you deserve to be pinched."

"Shut up and go back to sleep," Jonny says, but his voice is beyond fond.

"Thank you for letting me have this," Patrick says, and lets the way Jonny's body presses back into him be his answer.

[the end.]


End file.
